Robotic surgical systems have been used in minimally invasive medical procedures. During a medical procedure, the robotic surgical system is controlled by a surgeon interfacing with a user interface. The user interface allows the surgeon to manipulate an end effector that acts on a patient. The user interface includes an input controller that is moveable by the surgeon to control the robotic surgical system.
The robotic surgical system includes a surgical robot that is associated with the user interface. The surgical robot includes linkages that support a surgical instrument. The surgical instrument can include one or more jaw members that act on tissue of the patient during a surgical procedure. As the clinician manipulating the end effector is remote to the patient, it is important to accurately determine the forces exerted on the tissue by the jaw members.
Accordingly, there is a need for accurately determining forces exerted on or by the jaw members of the surgical instrument during a surgical procedure.